It's a Peculiar Story
by hawaiianflower
Summary: Luna POV, Luna and Draco story. Cowrote with NeverShoutLexiMalfoy
1. Chapter 1 Fated Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

Looking around as I step onto the train, my brain is overloaded with wonder. So many many sparkly things...Everywhere. It's beautiful.  
"Wow...mother...can you be-" I turn around but my mother was long gone. Shrugging, I turn back and square my shoulders preparing myself for the long ride. I take my first step, eyes on the roof of the train when smack! I run into someone.  
A boy. An older boy. Hair like mine, but shorter. A smile that catches you distinctly off guard, but not utterly disarming.  
He scowls at me, and gives a small shove. "Ew. Please tell me you're at least a PURE blood."  
I tilt my head, in a way most would find awkward. "If you mean, by that, if both my parents are wizards, then yes, I'm a pureblood."  
"Good. We have enough mudbloods running around." He says, then stalks off.  
What exactly are mudbloods? And how can be so rude amongst all the sparkly things? Does he not see them?

A smile lights up my face as I look around at all the spectacular sights to be seen at Hogwarts. On the train, I sat by a young girl with red hair. Ginny she told me was her name. I say by her again as we waited for our housing.  
"Miss Luna Lovegood!" Someone shouted, and I rose, looking about.  
"Yes? Is there something you would like me to do?" I asked, my voice showing the wonder and curiosity I felt at everything in the world. It was all such an experience.  
"The hat?" The teacher who hadn't called said, annoyance dripping from their voice.  
"Yes, of course." I said, smiling and taking slow steps to the hat.  
They rudely placed it on me and then hat talked in my ear. Odd creation as it were.  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat boomed and the head mistress groaned then covered it up as though she had been coughing.  
I gently removed the hat and slowly glided back to Ginny. "Will I see you, even in Gryffendor?"  
"Yes, most certainly. You're my first friend." She smiled warmly at me.  
It was the first time anyone had ever called me their friend.


	2. Chapter 2 Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

Classes go by fairly smoothly. Life at Hogwarts is everything I imagined and more. I have made friends, and even an enemy. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Cho…but Hermione…Hermione doesn't like me. I don't like her either. She doesn't see what I see, and so she doesn't believe. But everything I see is there. She is just a book nosed snot who does not rule the world much to her dismay. I don't like know it alls…my favorite class would definitely have to be the one where we look into cups…I forget what it's called. But the professor is my favorite teacher.

And then there's this boy. He's a year older than me, and not in my house but I can't stop thinking of him. I told Ginny and she frowned in disapproval, saying I'd never get him. But I'll show her.

And that's exactly what I plan on doing today.

"Ginny. Wait, okay?" I ask, as we are leaving the common area for all houses after breakfast. Draco always stays late.

"Okay." She says, sending off all our other friends.

I walk right over to Draco and put out my hand. After he declines to shake it, I smile, and look up. "Do you see all those balls of light?"

He smiles at me wickedly, laughing and elbowing his friends. He then clears his throat and pulls a straight face. "Why, yes, I do…"

"Luna." I say, knowing full well he thinks I'm mental but not minding much yet. Most people regard me as insane.

"Draco. You're the pure blood who ran into me that day." He says, more stating it than asking it.

I nod, smiling.

"Well, too bad you look as strange as your words." He says, shoving past me.

I bite my lip, wanting to cry as I start to walk away. Ginny sees this, and runs up to me. "Luna, you really want him don't you?" She asks, leaning in close.

I nod, tears in my eyes that I swallow back.

"Okay. I'll help you with the plan. This is officially Day one of Operation Malfoy. Tell me what happened."


	3. Chapter 3 Phase One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is mine and NeverShoutLexiMalfoy. Chapter written by NeverShoutLexiMalfoy.

Ginny. She was the real definition of a Best Friend. It was true, no matter how much struggles I bring she would always be there

I smiled.

After my horrible encounter with Draco Malfoy the other day Ginny took my to the Library were we stayed there and chatted until curfew was up.

I combed through my thick blonde hair. I had just got out of the shower, my body still a tiny bit wet from the hot water.

I got dressed in a black skirt, a white shirt, a blue vest, and my cloak. Looking one more time in the mirror. My blonde hair was cascading down my body, my blue eyes glistening, my cheeks were flushed from the hot shower I just finished. To my own odd opinion I thought I looked prettier than the Nargles princess.

I skipped my way down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. I managed to make it to the common room with out seeing one person. However as I entered the Ravenclaw common room I saw Cho Chang snogging a rather ugly person.

"Cho, there are thousand of Blobsters around you head." I said in a high pitched voice causing her to jump.

Of course they never saw the creature, they were only visible to people who saw death plenty times.

I sighed.

I made my way to the exit, leaving Cho to mingle with her so called boyfriend or whatever.

I skipped down to the Great Hall to see Ginny waiting for me, she smiled.

"Are you ready for plan one?" Ginny whispered as I nodded. Oh this is going to be fun. Ginny and I quickly found Malfoy and his 'friends' hanging out by the entrance to the Great Hall.

I gave Ginny a nod, we started to walk closer.

"LUNA, why were you snogging that 7th year boy, he is way older then us!" Ginny said, loudly causing Draco and his gang to turn. Yes, everything is going great.

"Ginny relax, it is not a big deal. He is just a tad older then us by a couple years. Besides I thought he was quite the looker." I chirped smiling hugely.

Ginny bit her lip, trying to hide her giggle.

"Wait up! Crazy girl. You snogged a 7th year?" Draco Malfoy came walking toward us.

Everything was going perfect.

Ginny moved next to me, slightly pinching my arm as if to say, 'Be ready'. And I was.

"What is it to you?" I asked folding my hands across my chest. Smirking, yes I was smirking.

"Nothing. I bet it was either some disgusting Gryffindor or some mudblood." Draco drawled and looked at his friends as they all chuckled.

"It wasn't either, it was a pureblooded Slytherin." Ginny said, her eyes fierce with rage.

Malfoy and his friends mouth dropped.

Yes, you see I am really close with a 7th year Slytherin named Jake Bloom. Regarding the snogging, no I did not snog him. However he agreed to play along.

"No way! Who?" One of Malfoy's very fat friends ask. Crabbe, I believe.

"Jake Bloom, if you must know." I said smiling, and right on time.

Here came the boy I 'snogged', Jake, coming right by us.

"Hi Luna, it was real nice seeing you before er…Breakfast. Maybe another time. Bye." Jake called out and as he passed Draco, who I may say was surprised, he let a small chuckle.

"No way you actually-" However Draco was cut of from my voice.

"Yes way." And then I just walked past him, Ginny by my side.

Phase one= Completed


	4. Chapter 4 Phase Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is mine and NeverShoutLexiMalfoy. Chapter written by me.

Phase two. Now this one's going to be more difficult. Ginny can't help me this time. But phase one of our plan worked out sooo well. In class, Draco eyes me and it sends shivers up my spine that thankfully my too large clothes cover.

Anyway, back to phase two. Partner up. In potions today, we get to pick partners. For me, without Ginny, and I was since I had skipped first year potions, I had no one to partner with. But Draco was in my class, and he was the only Slytherin in this class. No one would partner with him either. Or so I hoped, otherwise phase two would never work.

"Sit down, class!" Snape hissed from a podium. The class was abuzz because Snape was the only teacher who let us pick our partners. He didn't care if we picked friends and failed. But as soon as he said it, the entire class quieted down and sat. I sat right in front of Draco, feeling his eyes bore into my back, evaluating me. "Now. You have 30 seconds to find a partner." The class is instantly up again.

Everyone has a partner except me and Draco. Neither of us moved an inch.

I turn around. He looks up. "You sure you're a pureblood?" he asks warily.

I nod, feigning a glare.

"Partners?" he asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Don't we have to be?" I reply, but inside I'm grinning. Phase two is a success.

* * *

"There! We're done." I say, smiling as Draco and I finish the assigned potion first.

"How do you know? We can't be first?" He says, looking at me strangely. Oh well, he must not see the tibbits.

"Don't you seem them? Tibbits are buzzing around it. They buzz around completed potions." I say, trying to get it into his head.

Dumbstruck, he just stares at me. "You're insane."

I shrug, then get Snape's attention. He comes over, and tells us we completed the potion.

After it's announced to the class, I look sideways at Draco, and smile. He winks at me, smiling briefly back. That smile, it's something that's all mine.

"I told you." I whisper.

"Yes, but it was the tibbits who told you." He says quietly.

I shrug. I may be the only one who sees them, but they're there, even if Draco makes fun of me.

"Crazy girl." He mutters, almost to himself.


End file.
